1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new pulley construction for use with an endless drive belt means and to a method of making the same, as well as to a new drive system utilizing such a pulley construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a pulley construction for use with an endless drive belt means, the pulley construction comprising a body member having a peripheral groove means therein for receiving part of the belt means therein and having securing means, and a hub member having securing means secured to the securing means of the body member so as to hold the members in aligned assembled relation to rotate in unison, the hub member having means for being interconnected to a shaft means so that the pulley construction and the shaft means will be adapted to rotate in unison. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Heinish, No. 2,674,897, the U.S. Pat. to Cigala et al, No. 3,788,155, the U.S. Pat. to Speer, No. 4,366,609, the U.S. Pat. to St. John, No. 4,402,678 and the U.S. Pat. to McCutchan, Jr., No. 4,473,363.